Cliché
by xQuimerax
Summary: -Por milésima vez sango…..no me importa lo que haga inuyasha!, por mi que se tire de un acantilado haber quien recupera su cuerpo!


Cliché.

-Por milésima vez sango…..no me importa lo que haga inuyasha!, por mi que se tire de un acantilado haber quien recupera su cuerpo!-dije fastidiada, esto era el colmo, era como si la meta de mi mejor amiga fuera meter un cuchillo en mi pecho retorcerlo y sacarlo!

-Kagome tu a mí no me engañas, crees que estos años de amistad no me sirvieron?- me dijo , ya sabía que no podía engañarla …pero podía intentarlo

-si si si linda amistad shalala pero eso no tiene que ver con inuyasha –dije cansada de esta discusión

-claro y yo soy pepe el grillo no? – dijo divertida, -mejor admite que si te importa y dejo de molestarte como tu me molestas con miroku- _touche._

_Oh dulce karma, se tan amable de tirarte a un pozo y de paso llévate a ese bebe con pañales con delirios de casamentera si eres tan amable._

-bueno no es que sea mi problema -conteste-además inuyasha ya esta grandecito para que le diga que hacer o no

-tu lo que tienes es que estas celosaaaaa-me dijo con ese tonito de "te tengo".

-por favor sango pasar tanto tiempo con miroku ya te esta haciendo daño-

Yo no podía estar celosa….no era normal, inuyasha es como un hermano para mi , crecimos juntos ,dormíamos juntos ,jugábamos juntos , prácticamente nos criamos juntos , es solo que ella llegara asi como asi y querer robarme toda la atención del único que me entendía completamente era algo frustrante.

-si tan solo no le hubiera pedido que me acompañara-susurre para mi misma recordando por qué paso todo esto.

_-Flash back-_

_-ne ne inuyashaaa-dije con ese tonito de niña buena , inuyasha me miro desde mi cama y alzo una ceja sabiendo que después de ese tono no venia nada bueno….para el._

_-a no ni se te ocurra otra de tus locuras porque esta vez no me vestiré de rojo y me pondré orejitas de perro solo porque vistes un anime en donde el protagonista se parecía a mi – dijo mientras se sentaba y cruzaba los brazos_

_-jejeje todavía te acuerdas de eso? Ya tiene mucho tiempo-dije nerviosa , pero es que la tentación pudo conmigo! tenía que comprobarlo!_

_-kagome..fue ayer –dijo matándome con la mirada_

_-detalles detalles –puse cara tierna –dejando eso de lado , podrias acompañarme a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de koga-kun?_

_Explosión en 3…2…1.._

_-QUE!- me dijo mientras se paraba de la cama-como te atreves a pedirme eso? –me dijo enfandado_

_-por favor inuyasha! , todavía no entiendo por qué koga-kun y tú se detestan tanto, hasta creo que serían buenos amigos si no se quisieran matar cada vez que se ven_

_-ese es el punto, QUE NOS QUEREMOS MATAR!-_

_-por favor mi mama no me dejare ir a buscar un regalo si no me acompañas, sabes que le caes bien-dije poniendo ojitos (como el gato de sherk)_

_-a no…no pongas esos ojos, no servirán esta vez-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada_

_-Por favor?-_

_-no-dijo firme_

_-por favooor?-dije juntando las manos y aumentando la ternura en mis ojos_

_-….no-dijo vacilante _

_-porfavorcito?-_

_-…..a que hora tenemos que volver – dijo resignado, mientras se acostaba en la cama_

_-a las 5 –respondi feliz_

_-Keh , todavía no se porque sigo cayendo en esa trampa- _

_-porque me amas!-respondí mientras me echaba mi cabeza en su estomago y el acariciaba mi cabello , siempre habíamos tenido ese tipo de relación desde pequeños , por lo tanto no le veíamos nada malo_

_-keh! -dijo mientras sonreía –ya vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión-dijo mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a pararme, cogí el dinero para el regalo y salimos hacia el centro comercial._

_Dimos un montón de vueltas buscando algún regalo para koga , claro siempre escuchando a inuyasha decir cosas como "comprale un shampoo para pulgas , de seguro que le servira" o cosas como "mejor dale un cupon de ramen a todos les gusta el ramen" haciéndome reír con cada locura que se le ocurría ,al final le compre un peluche de un lobo _

_-ne inuyasha a que esta mono!?-le dije mostrándole el peluche_

_-si tu lo dices, solo págalo y vámonos tengo hambre-dijo mientras miraba para otro lado_

_-vale vale- dije divertida, parecía un niño, antes de ir a pagar mi vista se posó en un lindo perro de peluche color blanco, lo mire enternecida, de alguna forma se parecía a inuyasha _

_-que mono-susurre_

_-qué cosa?-pregunto una voz detrás de mi , me gire y inuyasha estaba parado justo detrás mio apoyando su mentón en mi hombro por lo que quedamos demasiado cerca de nuestras caras , por alguna razón sentí subir el color a mis mejillas y desvié la mirada . Era inuyasha por dios, siempre hacíamos esto…_

_Entonces…porque sentía un montón de mariposas volar como locas por mi estómago? Namas me faltaba vomitar arcoíris._

_-e-el perro blanco-tartamudee mientras usaba mi cabello como cortina para que no notara mi sonrojo._

_-mmm…lo quieres?-me pregunto mientras seguía viéndolo_

_-em…me gustaría tenerlo pero solo traigo el dinero para el regalo de koga-kun , tal vez en otra ocasión venga a comprarlo, iré a pagar el regalo-dije mientras caminaba hacia la cajera, hasta que note que inuyasha no venia detrás de mi-vienes?_

_-claro tu adelántate y págalo-dijo mientras seguía viendo el peluche del perro-también podrías ir a apartar un lugar para comer? Ya tengo hambre-dijo mientras volteaba a verme_

_-claro solo no te tardes-respondí_

_-keh no podría tardarme tanto como tu cuando escoges regalos-dijo burlon_

_-oye!-_

_-es la verdad!-dijo mientras reia_

_-jum-dije mientras inflaba mis mejillas-iré a pagar-di media vuelta y pague el peluche , después fui a buscar algún lugar que estuviera cerca donde vendieran ramen, me senté y espere a que inuyasha regresara , pero estaba empezando a tardar y me preocupe , así que salí a buscarlo a la tienda donde compramos el regalo , y lo que vi hizo que me diera un dolor en el pecho _

_Eran inuyasha y…kykio?_

_Que hacia kykio hay? Como tenía el descaro de volver asi a la vida de inuyasha, como podía volver después de engañarlo con onigumo?_

_Sentía como toda mi sangre hervía del enojo, estaba a punto de ir y llevarme a inuyasha cuando vi algo que me paralizo…inuyasha….abrazando a kykio?_

_-Fin del flash back-_

No pude seguir viendo eso, asi que sali corriendo y tome un taxi hasta mi casa, no me entendia a mi misma, porque Sali corriendo cuando la abrazo? Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hablarle a sango y contarle lo que había pasado, ella me dijo que podía ir a su casa a dormir y tranquilizarme un poco para que no metiera la pata cuando hablara con inuyasha…

No ha sido la idea más brillante que he tenido

Ahora tenía que enfrentarme al interrogatorio de sango , y eso era casi como jugar al policía bueno y al policía malo

_Dios porque siempre me meto en problemas?_

Sango suspiro y me miro-kagome ..ya enserio hasta cuando seguirás ocultando tus sentimientos?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba en la cama y me miraba fijamente ya que estaba frente a ella

-que sentimientos sango, no seré de las típicas amigas que se enamoran de su mejor amigo, es un cliché muy repetido-dije mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-bueno yo no le vería nada de malo, hasta harían buena pareja, inuyasha siempre te ha cuidado y tu a el, no creo que seas la única que sienta algo mas allá que amistad-dijo mientras sonreía

-pero…sango yo no puedo sentir eso, es decir que tal si todo sale mal? Si no puedo volver estar a su lado como siempre lo he hecho? Y si me rechaza por la llegada de kykio?-dije mientras sentía que las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos –no quiero que deje de hablarme, yo…yo.-_lo amo._

Maldición! Claro que lo amaba, como no amar a ese tonto que siempre estuvo a mi lado? Como no ir poco a poco teniendo otro sentimiento que amistad? Como no ser de esas chicas tontas que se enamoraban de su mejor amigo

_Que lamentable soy…me extrañaran si me voy del país y tomo una avión a africa a ayudar a los niños? Y si mejor me hecho del pozo del templo de mi casa? Capas y me manda a otro mundo como el anime que vi._

Sango iba a decirme algo mas cuando tocaron el timbre de su casa.

-voy a ir a ver, debe ser la pizza que ordenamos, quédate tranquila kagome almenos ya te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes o no?-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-s-si-dije mientras limpiaba un par de lagrimitas

-ya es un progreso-sonrio-ire a abrir

Sango salio de la habitación mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarme, tal vez no sea tan malo…tal vez pudiera seguir fingiendo que todo esta bien y que no me pongo nerviosa cuando se acerca demasiado…

_Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza no se que hare._

-INUYASHA! TE DIJE QUE NO PODIAS PASAR ES MI CASA-oi que grito sango

Esperen…

INUYASHA!?

Bien bien…. Piensa kagome estas en el segundo piso…tal vez si calculas bien la altura y el impacto solo te rompas una pierna y puedas cojear hasta tu casa para luego ir al hospital

Oh kagome eres brillante.

Iba hacia la ventana cuando oí como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a un enfurecido albino que me miraba como si quisiera matarme

_Oh mierda._

-Ka-go-me-dijo mientras escondía su dorada mirada con su flequillo y ponía una sonrisa escalofriantemente

-jejeje, hola inuyasha que haces por acá? S-se te olvido algo? O-oh quieres que te prestemos las orejitas de la otra vez a que eran monas?-dije mientras le pedía ayuda a sango con la mirada, pero sango lo sonrió perversamente (desde mi punto de vista) y salio de la habitación moviendo los labios diciéndome "suerte kagome"

_Maldita traidora! Haber quién te ayuda con miroku!_

-feh! Tan chistosa como siempre ah!?-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama donde todavía estaba sentada

-em..un poco?-dije nerviosamente

-PORQUE ME DEJASTES TIRADO?-dijo mientras me acorralaba entre el colchón y el –estuve preocupado por ti! Te llame un monton de veces pero no estaba encendido y cuando le llame a tu madre me dijo que estabas con sango! Que diablos te pasa!?-dijo mientras seguía apretándose contra mi, eso no me hubiera molestado antes pero ahora con los resientes sentimientos que había notado esto era realmente incomodo, no podía hablar o mantener mi sonrojo, asi que hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría…..gritar

-AHHHHHH!-grite haciendo que inuyasha se callera de la cama y dándome mi preciada libertad

-ESTAS LOCA MUJER?-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las 2 manos-QUIERES MATARME?

-T-T-TU NO DEBERIAS ARRINCONAR ASI A LAS PERSONAS!-

-PERO SI SIEMPRE HE HECHO ESO-

-PERO AUN ASI NO ES NORMAL-

-PARA NOSOTROS SI!-

-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!-…..porfavor que solo lo pensara

-…que?-dijo mientras me veía confundido y se sentaba alado mío

-y-y-yo no dije nada, es tu imaginación-dije mientras le daba la espalda y abrazaba una almohada

-kagome, dime que es lo que te molesta? Porque no me esperaste?-

-no vi la necesidad de esperarte-dije mientras apretaba mas fuerte la almohada.

-que no vstes la necesidad?!-dijo y imagine que ya debía estar con ese tic en el ojo que le da cuando esta tratando de ser paciente y no gritarme-podrias decirme porque lo pensastes?-

-yo….te vi con kykio-

-…..y te fuiste porque me vistes abrazándola verdad?-dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama y suspiraba

_Será cabron, lo admite asi como si nada-_pense mientras casi partia en dos a la pobre almohada, espero que sango me perdone si llego a romperla

-pequeña tonta-dijo mientras agarraba mi hombro y me tumbaba junto a el, ahora si debo estar roja como una manzana, así que escondí mi rostro en su pecho-solo la abrace porque iba a caerse, ni siquiera había visto quien era, fue un instinto

-p-pero después te distes cuenta no?, no sentiste nada?-pregunte mientras lo veía tímidamente

-keh! Como iba a sentir algo? Ella me dejo por irse con alguien con mas dinero y poder, ademas ni siquiera me reconoció-dijo mientras reía

-q-que!-dije mientras me levantaba-como que no? como podría olvidarse de tu cabello o de tus ojos? Tus ojos son hermosos!-dije sin pensar y sin ver su cara, no pensaba claramente, era el colmo como podría olvidarlo?

-k-kagome..-dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-que!?-dijo mientras volteaba a verlo, y luego cai en cuenta de lo que había dicho-e-eh bueno no era asi em yo decía que no es normal que una persona tenga ojos dorados o si?-dije mientras hablaba torpementente-seria mas fácil olvidar mis ojos es decir son cafes,son muy comunes jeje-dije mientras reia nerviosamente

-a mi no me parecen comunes-me dijo mientras me veía directo a los ojos-yo creo que también son muy hermosos-dijo mientras acunaba mi cara en sus manos

-e-exageras inuyasha-dije mientras desviaba mi mirada

-no exagero kagome-dijo con una voz mas profunda que lo usual, lo que hizo que volteara a verlo,mis ojos chocaron contra los suyos, chocolates contra dorados, sentía la necesidad de acercarme mas a el, mas a su cara, el tocarla con mis manos y unas ganas de besarlo se apoderaron de mi, pero me acorde que no habíamos terminado de hablar asi que me separe y volvi a sentarme y a darle otra vez la espalda.

-entonces que paso con kykio?-dije mientras volvia a tomar la olvidada almohada

Inuyasha suspiro divertido y se sentó atrás de mi apoyando su espalda con la mía-nada ni siquiera volteo a verme y siguió derecho como si nada, ni siquiera un gracias solo un "fíjate por donde vas"-dijo riendo-Dios como pude fijarme alguna vez en ella? –dijo mientras tomaba un mechon de mi cabello y jugaba con el

-no se tu anduvistes con ella-dije mientras reia-aunque aveces creía que algún alien había dejado un nido en tu cabezota y no te dejaba razonar-dije mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

-claro como si fuera posible-dijo mientras se paraba y se dirijia hacia una bolsa blanca que apenas había notado

-y eso?-pregunte curiosa

-mm..te dire que es si me dices porque te pusistes asi por kykio-dijo traviesamente mientras escondia la bolsa detrás de el

-no vas a comprarme con eso inuyasha-dije mientras hacia un puchero

-oh, que pena era algo que te encantaría pero si no lo quieres tal vez se lo de a sango, o a esa linda chica que vi por el centro comercial cuando me dejaste abandonado-dijo despreocupadamente

_No caigas kagome no caigas._

-juum-

- a puede que se lo de a esa otra linda peliroja, creo que se llamaba ayame-

-JUUM-

-o a esa otra que va en nuestro grupo, ya sabes la de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes-

-….-sabia que me estaba provocando pero aun asi hacia efecto

-bueno ire mi casa a pensar a quien dárselo-dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa y se dirigía hacia la puerta

-y-yo…me di cuenta de algo-dije rendida, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar

-asi? De que?-dijo curioso

-y-yo creo que me enamore de alguien-dije sin mirarlo a la cara

-… de quién?- dijo de repente serio

-es algo brusco y mal hablado, tiene mal temperamento cuando se enoja, de por si casi siempre se enoja menos conmigo, también es tierno y atento cuando quiere y se que es una persona muy amable y cariñosa-dije mientras me sonrojaba y me daba el valor de verlo a los ojos-e-eres tu inuyasha-dije mientras veía como agrandaba los ojos por la sorpresa.-se que es un cliché, enamorarse de tu mejor amigo, pero no pude evitarlo, y cuando te vi con kykio….cuando pensé que podrías perdonarla y dejarme de lado de nuevo simplemente…no soporte pensarlo inuyasha-dije mientras mis ojos aguantaban las lagrimas

-keh, te tardaste mucho en darte cuenta-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-….que!?-dije mientras lo separaba-como que me tarde?-dije confundida

-kagome…llevo tiempo sintiendo cosas por ti, al principio pensé que eran normales, es decir habíamos estado juntos casi desde que nacimos, pero cuando empecé a salir con kykio, y nos alejamos sentí que algo me faltaba, no era feliz con ella y me sentí libre cuando me entere que me engañaba con onigumo, no se desde cuándo pero lo que si estoy seguro es que te amo kagome, aunque no sepa desde cuando te amo-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara y me sonreía

-no..no me estas mintiendo?-dije algo insegura

-tonta, si te mintiera haría esto?-dijo mientras se inclinaba y rozaba sus labios con los míos, en ese momento todo desapareció, solo éramos yo y inuyasha, demostrándonos cuanto nos queríamos, cuanto tuvimos que aguantar y esconder nuestros sentimientos.

El intensifico el beso, yo lo agarre de la nuca mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, gruño en respuesta como un cachorrito y yo solo reí ante este gesto, el me abrazo de la cintura y se tumbó en la cama haciendo que yo quedara arriba, no me importo esta posición y seguimos besándonos hasta que un sonido nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación.

-les recuerdo que esa es MI cama pervertidos con hormonas alborotadas-dijo sango divertida mientras nos veía desde la puerta

-keh! Sango no podrias haber esperado un poco mas?-dijo inuyasha fastidiado

-INUYASHA!-dije colorada mientras le pegaba con la almohada haciendo que cayera al suelo por la tremenda fuerza que aplique-no digas esas cosas!

-oh mi pura y virginal kagome no te preocupes tio miroku esta aquí!-dijo un miroku apareciendo de la nada

-pero y tu que haces aca?-dije confundida

-si que haces aca miroku?-pregunto inuyasha mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama

-tenia ganas de ver a la hermosa sango asi que vine un rato, pero no pensé encontrarlo en plena movida…picarones-dijo con mirada traviesa

-moroku cállate si no quieres que te haga quedar mal con sango-dijo inuyasha otra vez con ese tic en su ojo

-bueno sango creo que los estamos interrupiendo rápido vamos abajo-dijo nerviosamente mientras empujaba a sango

-que? Pero y si se les ocurre hacer algo en mi pobre cama?-dijo sango dramáticamente

-sera por una buena causa-dijo miroku mientras seguía empujando a sango hasta que se perdieron por las escaleras.

-…..okey..eso fue raro-dije mientras veía hacia las escaleras

-dimelo a mi-dijo inuyasha-como consegui a ese loco como amigo?

-tu siempre te topas con gente rara-dije

-claro eso explica el que me encontrara contigo-dijo divertido, lo que hizo que le aventara un cojin- wow tranquila era broma-dijo riendo

-jumm-dije-em..y ahora..que pasara con nosotros inuyasha?-dije mientras me ponía roja recordando lo que paso antes de que llegara sango

-primero te dare lo que hay en esta bolsa-dijo mientras me mostraba la bolsa blanca-ya después me dices que pasa ok?

-..okey-dije confundida y expectante

Inuyasha me paso la bolsa blanca y yo la abri lentamente, como si temiera que saliera el coco, con patitas y brazitos y me dijera que venia por mi.

Cuando la abri quede embobada por lo que había adentro, era el perrito blanco que había visto esta tarde, tenia un liston negro atado en una patita y esta tenia una tarjetita atorada entre la pata y el liston, tome la tarjeta y la abri, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me abalance a inuyasha haciendo que el reaccionara rápido y me atrapara para que no cayéramos ambos en mi arranque de alegría, me acerca a su cara y le di un beso con todo el amor y cariño que podía transmitirle

-eso es un si?-dijo después de que terminamos el beso , ambos jadeábamos, pero aun asi inuyasha sonreía como solo el sabia hacerlo

-claro que es un si, tu grandísimo tonto-dije mientras volvia a besarlo

Hay alado del perrito olvidado esta una tarjetita que decía:

_¿Quieres ser la novia de este inu?_

-ne no se han tardado mucho?- dijo sango preocupada de que estuvieran haciendo cosas indebidas en su cama

-no te preocupes sanguito, si quieres podemos echarlos y aprovechar tu habitación para cosas mas…benéficas-dijo mientras su mano "maldita" entraba en acción

Lo siguiente que supo el pobre miroku fue que un objeto no identificado le había dado en la cabeza dejándolo K.O.

-dios estoy rodeada de pervertidos-dijo mientras se sentaba y esperaba por la dichosa pizza que habían pedido hace mas de media hora- que conste que es gratis, no vaya a ser que me la quieran cobrar-dijo resignada pero feliz de que su amiga hubiera conseguido el amor que tanto tiempo había guardado solo por un estúpido cliché sin sentido.

TAN TAN. Game over :B ok no

Bueno este es mi Segundo trabajo, no se si quedo muy bien o no pero espero que lo disfruten

Comentarios son bien recibidos :D


End file.
